User blog:Semerone/Favorite Wikis are gone
Hi! Zenki and myself just had a discussion about the Favorite Wikis feature over at the official FNAF SMBX Wiki. Discussion Topic It was about the favorite wikis disappearing from the "MY FAVORITE WIKIS"-section and it being impossible to get them back. In the past, I could reverse this by pressing the return button over at the lower left while being in the edit menu for my userpage header, but now, it doesn't work anymore. Even writing the discussion post (aka making a contribution to the wiki) didn't read FNAF SMBX Wiki to the fourth and empty slot, which I cleared up beforehand. I think, that this is due to the new General Data Protection Regulation (GDPR) law, that was introduced in Europe and which FANDOM has intergrated internationally. The probably now have to delete wikis from your list, if you haven't contributed to them for awhile. At first, I thought, that my FNAF SMBX Wiki had been deleted! But, gladly, it's still there. It's just the entries from the list, that are being deleted, not the wikis themselves. Alternate method for listing your wikis It is really annoying, that I can't use the list anymore, so I went and decided to disable it by checking "Hide All", as it is useless for me, if I can't use it to access the wikis I am visiting and editing the most. But don't worry, as I have a replacement. Over at my userpages, I have been starting to add wikitables to list my wikis and my role at them. These wikitables are modified versions of the wikitables used at "card roulette"-sections used over at some characters' pages. I decided to offer the code for the userpage wikitables, so that you can use it, too, because I thought, that if everyone else is having the issue too, why not present them my version of a work around to help them out? So, here's the code and how to use it. Wiki Founder wikitable Example Code For adding more wikis, just copy this: |- | 1 | [address_of_your_wiki name_of_your_wiki] | date_when_you_founded_it | short_description_of_your_wiki And reinsert it like this: You can also adjust the number, to count how many wikis you have founded. (as seen in the example above) Header Over at my userpage, I am using the following header for the section: I'm the founder of the following wikis Of cause, you can change this over at your userpage as you wish. Wiki Admin wikitable Example Code For adding more wikis, just copy this: |- | 1 | [address_of_your_wiki/wiki/User:your_username name_of_your_wiki] | date_when_you_were_promoted | [address_of_your_wiki/wiki/User:promoter_username name_of_the_user_who_promoted_you] And reinsert it like this: You can also adjust the number, to count at how many wikis you have been promoted to admin status. (as seen in the example above) Header Over at my userpage, I am using the following header for the section: I'm also an admin at the following wikis Of cause, you can change this over at your userpage as you wish. Wikitable for users who aren't admins Example Code For adding more wikis, just copy this: |- | 1 | [address_of_your_wiki/wiki/User:your_username name_of_your_wiki] | date_when_you_joined_your_wiki And reinsert it like this: You can also adjust the number, to count how many wikis you have joined. (as seen in the example above) Header Feel free to use the following header for the section: My favorite wikis Of cause, you can change this over at your userpage as you wish. Information Feel free to leave a comment in the comments sections below! More content might be added as requested. Thanks for reading! Greetings Semerone Category:Questions and Answers board